Time to get away
by TeamEdwardUntilIdie
Summary: The war is over. Harry won, and now only Hermione, Harry, and Draco are left. They decide to leave England, and go to America. They find a little town called Forks, in Washington. There, they meet some interesting creatures... ( By the way, Draco is a vampire.) DM/LC, HP/AC, JH/HG, EC/BS, Emmett/Rosalie. Hope you guys all like this. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys, I really hope people like this. This is the prologue... so... I love everyone who reads this, reviews, favorites, or follows! I really hope y'all like this story! It's a Hermione/Jasper, but I could make it a Hermione/Edward, with Hermione and Jasper being really close friends. I'll have to see what you guys think. Just PM me if you have an idea as to where to go with this. This story has been bothering me for a while now so, enjoy!**

**-TEUID**

Time To Get Away

Prologue

I look around and think, I just can't do this anymore. I just... can't. I can't live here with these smiling people, I need to get away. I need time, to get away.

I walk out Hogwarts and over to Harry. He's sitting by himself staring out at the world. He is sitting on the steps by Hogwarts with tears dry on his cheeks. I walk over and sit next to him. "Harry. We need to... get away." I say. I would leave by myself, but I can't abandon Harry like that. Plus, he is my best friend, we have been through hell and back, we are not going to stop going through things together.

"I know. I can't stand to see everyone here. But, where would we go?" He replies after a while.

"I... I'm not sure. Somewhere out of England, we could go to America." I suggest. He nods and shrugs, "I guess. But when would we leave?"

I shrug and say, "We could leave later today. Go to muggle school. We are only seventeen after all." He nods and I put my arm around him. "Let's go get ready brother. Together, okay?" He nods and wraps his arm around my waist. "Together." He agrees.

(Line Break)

Later on that day, Harry and I are ready to go. I kiss Harry on the cheek and say, "I'll be back later." He nods and I walk across the halls until I come across Draco Malfoy.

His white blonde hair falls in waves over his forehead,his pale skin glinting in the sunlight. I sigh and walk over to the tree he's sitting under. I sit next to him and wrap my arms around him.

"Hey." I say smiling slightly. Draco had saved my life in the war, after Bellatrix had carved mudblood into my arm, he apparated me out. He took me to Snape's place, and he sent for Dobby. I saved his life later on. Then he had been turned into a vampire, and Harry and I were the only ones who had still been his friends. Except Zabini, but he had died right after he found out about Draco.

"Hey 'Mione." He says. I grab his hand and squeeze.

"We're leaving." I say. He looks at me questioningly, "Leaving?"

"Harry and I. We're leaving. You can come with us though. Your my friend you know."

He rolls his eyes and says, "Yeah? Where would we go? I can't go anywhere looking like this! I am a fucking vampire. A vampire!" He says and I nod.

"I dunno. Somewhere rainy. Obviously you can't go anywhere sunny." I reply shrugging. He nods and makes up his mind. "Okay, I'll go with you guys. But that doesn't mean I'm Harry's best friend." I laugh and nod, "I know, I know. You and Harry are my best friends, but I do not expect you to be best friends with each other." He sighs dramatically and puts a hand on his heart, "Good. I am so happy you understand."  
I laugh again and kiss his cheek. "You are such a good friend Draco. I have not laughed in so long." I say smiling. I sigh happily and pull him to his feet. "Now. C'mon sparkles. We have to get going before that foul Skeeter gets here to make fun of everyone, and everything." He nods and grabs my hand. We walk back to our "dorms" and I get my beaded bag. I lead Draco over to Harry. "Harry. We're taking Draco." He nods and I grab both their hands. Draco squeezes my hand and mumbles a, "We got this. Just... we can do this."

Harry had picked out a house while I was gone, so he was the one who apparated us. I take a deep breath and feel the familiar pull of apparition.

* * *

When we get to the house a few minutes later, I let go of Harry and Draco's hands and walk up to the door. I can hear Draco chuckle behind me, "So confident that girl is. So confident is the Gryffindor Princess." Harry chuckles beside him, and I roll my eyes. "Gits." I murmur, knowing Draco can hear me. I can feel his eyes on my back and smile a little. I open up the door and walk inside. I gasp as I look around.

"Harry..."

The house has pale blue walls with a white couch in the living room. The hardwood floor is dark and expensive. There are two chairs, also white, on the sides of the couch. In-between all of this is a glass table. There is a sixty inch flat screen t.v. across from the couch.

I look to the kitchen and see a huge space for cooking, with a glass dining table with four chairs surrounding it. The counters are made of fine dark wood, and the floors are made of the same wood as the living room.

I turn around and run up the wooden stairs. Draco beats me to it, obviously, he is a vampire. I arrive in the first room to see all the walls are made of bookshelves. Except one, where the bed is. All of the bookshelves are all filled with books, and I look at the bed. The bed is a queen sized bed with green and blue swirls on the comforter. The pillow is matching the comforter as well. The floor is a soft blue carpet, and the wall next to the bed is a deep green. The ceiling is painted a dark blue as well. There is a desk by the bed, with a dark wooden chair. There are pictures on the wall of, Harry, Ron and I, and Draco, Harry, and I. There are pictures of Luna, Neville, and me, there are also pictures of just me. There is the word Hermione in dark blue wooden letters next to the bed.

"I call this room!" I say loudly. Draco bursts out laughing from next to me. "Nah, I think I should have it Princess. You know, because my name is Hermione." He says sarcastically. I grin and say, "Oh, I must be confused then. I thought I was Hermione." He laughs again heartily, and pats my head. "Princess, you can have this room. Mmkay?" I nod and he kisses my cheek. I walk over to the bed and plop onto it, stomach first. I turn over onto my back and yell, "Thank you Harry! Thank you so much! I love you more than books right now!" I hear Harry laugh extremely loudly and thuds on the stairs.

"Wow 'Mione. That is a lot of bloody love." Harry and Draco say from the door. I nod and groan loudly. "I love you Harry! I love you Harry! I love you, I love you, I love you!" I say. This of course makes Harry and Draco laugh harder, so I grin a little. "Alright you too. I Love you both more than everyone and anyone, but, you all need to get out. I need to get reading." They both nod and leave the room, shutting the big door behind them.

I sigh and look around. I love Hogwarts, but it's time to start over. I wonder where we are... I get off the bed and walk to the desk. It has a red laptop on it with the words, Gryffindor is where the home is on it. I open it and hit the user 'Mione. I go to Google Space, and type in Hermione Granger. It automatically locates me in Forks, Washington. I check the population. 3,552. "Wow. Oh my god Harry... does it rain often?" I ask no one in particular. I then type how often does it rain in Forks, Washington? I go to the first box and see it says, almost every day. I grin and nod approvingly. "Thank you Harry. Now Dray can go hunting, he can go outside... god thank you Harry." I say. I get off the laptop and read a book.

I yawn a few hours later, and get into bed. Now, Harry had said earlier he had already got us ready for school. I sigh and fall into a deep sleep, dreaming for once, about something other than Malfoy Manor.

**Thanks guys so much for reading! (If you read.) This was just the prologue and I might change it later. First chapter is school. I hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading!**

**-TEUID**

**P.S.**

**I am really excited as to where this is going so, I will update really fast. :)**

**TEUID OUT 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys so much for reading! (If you read.) This was just the prologue and I might change it later. First chapter is school. I hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading! By the way, I decided on Hermione and Jasper. There are not enough of those. :)**

**-TEUID**

**P.S.**

**I am really excited as to where this is going so, I will update really fast. :)**

**TEUID OUT 3**

**Disclaimer: I didn't put this in last time, I do not own the amazing world of Twilight, or the magnificence of Harry Potter. If I did, I would be swimming in money, not writing this crap. :)**

**_Chapter 2_**

When I wake up the next morning, I head to my closet. I look around until I find one of Fred's old t-shirts. Well, it's more of a jersey but... you know. I put it on and throw on a pair of skinny jeans, and ugg boots. I look at myself in the mirror and put my hair in a ponytail. The jersey has Fred's number, six, on the front, along with the Gryffindor lion, and Weasley on the back. It's red with gold sleeves and Gold letters for the name and number. I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth.

I head downstairs after grabbing my beaded bag, and sit down at the table. Draco arrives a minute later after me, and Harry takes around ten to fifteen minutes. I eat a couple handfuls of Chex Mix, and walk outside. I sit in the car and start it.

"Boys! Get your arses out here!" I yell honking the horn. They both walk out, eating toast. I roll my eyes and they get in. "You know 'Mione. I am hungry." Harry says.

"Well how much bloody food did you eat?" I ask. He shrugs, "Well, I had cereal, eggs, a few slices of bacon, and this toast." I roll my eyes and sigh, "Draco. How much did you eat?" He shrugs as well, "Nothing. That's it. I don't know how fattie over there eats it all." I laugh at Harry's pout, "I am not fat." He mumbles. I laugh again and back out of the driveway.

I start to drive to school, but on my way a huge jeep, red mustang, and a shiny silver volvo, speed past me. "Damn. They must be in a hurry." Draco mutters. I nod and drive the rest of the way to school.

When we get to school, it's no surprise that the mustang, jeep, and volvo are already there, along with their speeding owners. The one with the volvo has copper hair, pale skin as pale as Draco's, and golden eyes... "Oh my god. Harry." I say pointing at the boy. Draco gasps in response and his eyes darken. "Damn, looks like I'm not the only monster here." He says. The boy walks over to the passenger side, and opens the door. A girl with brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes, hops out.

The girl who was driving the mustang has bleach blonde hair, pale skin, and golden eyes. The boy with the jeep has brown hair, pale skin, and the same golden eyes. Another car pulls up to them and the people jump out. One boy has golden locks, pale skin, and the same golden eyes as the rest of the people. A small girl hops out and she has brown cropped hair, golden eyes, and pale skin. The boy with the copper hair, from the volvo, locks eyes with me and I get a small headache.

"Oh god. Ow. It feels like someone is trying to break into my walls. Ow. But it's worse than Bellatrix." I mutter to Draco. He looks at the boy who's looking at me and glares. The boy immediately drops his gaze and grabs the girl with the brown eyes hand. Harry sighs and grabs my hand. Draco looks at the people with the golden eyes and walks over. I follow him, pulling Harry along.

"Look." Draco starts, looking at the boy with the copper hair. "I know what all of you are. They do too." He says nodding to me and Harry. "Why does Hermione get a headache when you look at her?" He asks anger dripping in his words.

The boy looks confused and says that the girl with the brown hair needs to go inside. She sighs and says, "Fine. But just so you three know, I'm Bella." She kisses the boy's cheek and walks away. The girl with the blonde hair glares at me. "What does he mean, 'it gave her a headache'?" She asked coldly. I snort and say, "Well. What Draco is trying to say is, when that boy looked me in the eyes, it gave me a headache. Duh." The huge boy next to her laughs, until she glares at him,"Shut it Emmett." She says. He stops laughing and clears his throat.

"Now, now, there is no need to be mean. I'm Alice Cullen. We will be best friends." The short girl says walking up and hugging me,Harry, and Draco. "That's my brother Edward Cullen," She says pointing to the boy who gave me a headache, "That's Rosalie Hale, just ignore her, she can be really mean." She nods to the blonde girl, "That's her boyfriend Emmett Cullen, also my brother." She nods to the boy who looks like a bear. "And that's my best friend, and Rosalies twin brother Jasper Hale." She finishes nodding at the boy who has been quiet the whole time. I lock eyes with him and see the same pain reflecting in his eyes that are in mine. His eyes are darker than the others, and I can tell he is newer than the rest.

"I'm Hermione. This is my best friend, and brother, Harry." I say nodding to Harry, "And that's my best friend Draco." I say nodding to Draco. "How do you know what we are?" The boy named Edward asks. "Oh that's really simple. We just can't tell you why." The big one, Emmett, laughs again and says, "You, uh, might want to tell us why." Rosalie nods, still glaring at me.

"Yeah, see it's not our secret to tell." I say glaring right back at Rosalie. Edward nods and says, "Are you guys wolves?" Harry and I burst out laughing while Draco's jaw sets. "As in werewolves? Ha, that's hilarious. No... no. But we did know a werewolf... rest in peace Remus." I answer after a second of laughing. Harry nods and says, "Yes. Rest indeed." Alice cocks her head to the side and Edward says quietly, "I can't read any of their heads."

I chuckle and say, "Good. I like it that way. I don't want someone in my head. Let alone you." Harry nods and replies, "Yes. That would be horrible." Edward sighs and says, "And you. You have golden eyes. Are you a..." He trails off looking at Draco. Draco nods and says, "Yup. Been one for a year and a half now." Rosalie looks at Draco and says, "How were you turned?" Draco laughed humorlessly and said, "That is for another time. As of now, we all must get to class. We have a life." I nod and turn to the building, "It was nice meeting you all. Except Rosalie." I call over my shoulder. What a weird town... I think and Harry mutters, "Yeah really."

* * *

Classes were uneventful up until Biology, where the only place to sit was by Rosalie. I groan and sit down. "Hi." I mutter under my breath. She acts as if she hadn't heard me. I roll my eyes and the teacher walks in. "Where is Miss Granger?" He asks. I sigh and raise my hand. "Here sir. I am Hermione Granger." I say. He nods and says, "How about you come to the front and tell us about yourself. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and walk to the front.

"My name is Hermione Granger, and I am from London England." I say. The teacher nods and asks why I chose Forks. "Well. I went to a boarding school in Scotland, and it closed down. So my friends and I decided to come to the states, and what better place than a small town in Washington?" I ask smiling at the end. "Anywhere." I hear Rosalie mutter from the back. I sigh and turn to the teacher. "I am Mr. Reynolds." He says gesturing to my seat. "Let's start this lesson." I nod and sit down next to Rosalie. Damn, this is so not how I planned for this to go.

A while later, at lunch to be exact, I get my food and sit down next to Draco, and wait for Harry to come. He comes into the MPR shortly after I do and he gets his food. He groans when he sits down and I pat his back. "I know Harry. I know." I turn to Draco and ask what he said in front of the class. He shrugs and says, "Mm, nothing much. Just that we came from a boarding school in Scotland, and it closed so we decided to move to Forks Washington. You?" I nod and say, "Same. What about you Harry." He shrugs and says, "I couldn't say anything else, or you'd kill me." I laugh and say, "Maybe. Maybe not. But if I have to be honest, I probably wouldn't kill you. But only because you are not going to die, especially after everything you went through, by the brightest witch of her age. But that was only a probably, I'd have to think about it." He rolls his eyes and says, "Gee, thanks 'Mione." I shrug and say, "Anytime Chosen One. Anytime." Draco bursts out laughing at the last comment and Harry glares at me.

"I thought I told you, not to call me that again!" He says slapping my arm. "Sorry, Boy Who Lived." I say grinning. His glare gets harder and he looks at Draco for help. "Sorry mate, but I can't help. She's on a 'Slytherin Strike.'" He says in-between laughter and Harry slaps his arm too. I then realize that the Cullens are watching us with interest. My grin falls and my eyebrows furrow. That muggle, Bella, is with them too. She's sitting next to Edward, who is glaring at us. I nudge the boys and everyone immediately looks away. "They were staring at us. You know, that Rosalie girl could make Bellatrix burst into tears." I say quietly and then the boys burst out laughing again. I roll my eyes and dump my tray. When I get back to ny table there is a muggle boy in my seat.

"Look. Get out of my seat." I say. "Only if you go out with me." He says smugly. Wow, is he really that stupid? "Yeah, not a chance." I say moving to sit on the other side of Draco. The muggle glares at Draco and says, "Well. There will be other ways. There will be other ways. But for now I'm Mike Newton. You must be Harmony Grager." I grimace and don't shake his outstretched hand. Who knows where that's been. "Pleasure." I say with distaste. "It's Hermione Granger by the way." I add just because I'm used to correcting people. The boy, Mike, nods and winks. I grimace again. Did he honestly think he was charming? Merlin this boy needs help. He nods and blows me a kiss. I feel like puking.

When Newton leaves Harry and Draco burst out laughing again. "Oh my god. That was the worst experience of my life. And that's saying something." I mutter clutching my stomach. Harry laughs harder whilst Draco says, "Really? The worst?" At my nod he continues, "You have been through hell and back, and that was the worst experience?" I nod again and he laughs harder than before.

They stop laughing after a while and Harry takes deep breaths. "Woooh. Okay. Wow. That was hilarious." He says and I roll my eyes shaking my head. I stand up and slap Harry on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" He asks and I shrug, "For laughing." I say. "W-well why doesn't Draco get a slap?" He exclaims. "Oh, I dunno. Maybe because it'd be like slapping ice. Ow." I reply smartly. He rolls his eyes and stands up. "C'mon Draco. Time to go." He says, and I grab both their hands. "Lets go home." I say pulling them out of the room. We walk out the building and turn to head to our car. "Hold on, before you leave, will you go to our house tonight?" A voice asks from behind us. We all resist the urge to pull out our wands and turn to the voice. It was Alice. I nod._ I mean, what can go wrong? We will only be in a house full of vampires._

**I hope y'all like it. This story has been bothering me for a while now... so just... enjoy! I hope you guys like this one, and tell me if I messed up, or if anything doesn't make sense... Thanks guys! I'll update this, and Time Is Ticking soon. :) R&R Guys. :)**

**-TUID**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I am so happy people like this story! I was so worried... by the way, I just need to get this out, there is some stupid guest who said that I need to do "research on the population in Forks." Well, guess what! I did! I looked and looked... and I can't find my Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse books! (My Breaking Dawn is at my dads, and I'm at my moms.) SO, I just wanted to tell you guys that you do not have to be so mean. Yes, I know I'm not perfect, but at least tell me in the review what the population is, or I won't change it! Also, to that guest reviewer, I don't think anyone else cared about that mess up! Plus, if anyone did care, they're obviously too awesome to tell me rudely! But, I changed it... so there. Now if you want to go back, you can. It's like 2,435 now. So, there you go guest reviewer. :/**

**Thank you for listening to my rant guys,**

**-TEUID**

DIsclaimer: Do we even have to put these in, or do they tell us to just to crush my dreams? Anyways, I don't own anything but the plot. :(

Chapter 3

_**Last time:**_ "Hold_ on, before you leave, can you come to our house tonight?" I nod. I mean, what can go wrong, after all, we're only going to be in a houseful of vampires._

* * *

We stare at eachother for a while before Emmett says, "So, who's riding in what car?" I turn to look at him. "Oh, I suppose we could just ride with you." I say and Edward looks at me with wide eyes. "You're just going to leave your car here at school?" I nod, "It's not even mine it's Draco's. But believe me when I say, no one, and I mean no one, is going to get away with taking our car." I shrug and everyone looks confused except Edward and Alice. "So, can we go now?" Harry asks, looking at Alice with a strange look on his face.

She nods and says, "Alright. So, Harry, Draco, you'll ride with Edward and Bella. Hermione, you'll ride with Jasper and I. I don't trust Rose. Okay?" She asks and Draco, Harry, and I look at each other. I nod at them with a small smile, thinking, Boys. We have wands, okay? Besides, I can take care of myself. The both nod back thinking, Yes Hermione. I let go of Draco's hand and they walk over to Edward and Bella. "Dammit, I really wanted to take someone!" Emmett groans and Rosalie hits him. "Ow." He moans rubbing his shoulder. Emmett is like a teddy bear... Harry, Draco, and I think all at the same time. Then we all burst out laughing. Everyone looks at us like we're crazy. "It's not you. But, oh man, it's funny." Draco mumbles grinning. I roll my eyes with a smile and follow Jasper and Alice into their car. It is a mercedes. It's a black one, with tinted windows. I hop in the back and Alice sits in the passenger, with Jasper driving. We sit in silence for about ten seconds before Alice starts blabbering about who know what.

What if the Cullens plan to eat us? I ask Harry. That's stupid. They're like Draco, they have gold eyes. Harry argues with me. We, Harry, Draco, and I created something like telepathic communication so that we can talk to each other without someone listening in. Since Draco was a spy for the order, he is well trained in Occlumency. Harry and I taught ourselves after Snape gave up on Harry.

"Are you listening to me Hermione?" Alice interrupts our silent conversation. "Oh, yes, yes of course Alice." I say snapping back to Alice's conversation. Jasper smiles from the front and I glare at him. I look back at Alice and she says, "Really? Then what did I just say?" I shrug. "I can't remember." I say smartly and she gapes at me. Jasper just outright laughs at my comment, making Alice glare at him. "Shut it Jazz." She says menacingly. Jasper quiets down and says, "So. How is your friend a vampire? And, more importantly, why do you hang out with him, knowing what he is?" I smile and say, "Because it doesn't matter what the species is. I knew a werewolf and he was a very close friend of mine. Draco, is a vampire. But I don't care. He has changed so much through the years, that I can't help but love him." I say and Jasper looks angered. "You love him?" He asks. "Yes, but not in the way you think. I love him as a best friend. But not a brother. I also do not love him as a boyfriend. That would be like kissing Harry. Ew." I say disgusted. Why would Jasper get angry when I say I love Draco? I think and get a little anxious. My nerves immediately calm down and I get seriously confused. "What the hell?" I ask quietly. "Okay. Which one of you did that?" I ask and Jasper looks at me in surprise.

"How did you know?" He asks suspiciously. I shrug. "You'll find that out soon enough." I say and look into his golden eyes. His eyes are so pretty. There much darker than the rest of the vampires. They also reflect the same horror, and sadness, and regret that are in Harry, Draco, and mine eyes. I look more closely at his face and see he has small scars lining his chin, and cheek bones. I don't give him a look of pity, I give him a look of understanding and sadness. Maybe he went through a war... no. That's not possible. What war would he go through? I shake my head to clear my thoughts and realize I have been staring way too long. I turn my head to Alice in embarrassment, and see she had begun talking again. She has silky brown cropped hair, and bright golden eyes that twinkle. They remind me of Albus Dumbledore... I think feeling a pang of sorrow for the old man. Her eyes have so much happiness in them, I don't wonder why she is so excited. She practically bounces in her seat, and her voice is like wind chimes.

We get to the Cullen household in a few minutes and I can't help but gasp at how beautiful it is. It is an all white house, with a glass wall on one side. Damn. Harry and Draco think simultaneously. I then feel a little uncomfortable having to walk inside that masterpiece. I get out of the car, after Alice and walk behind her. Draco arrives at my side, with Harry a few seconds later. I grab Draco's hand and take a deep breath. I am most likely going to have to explain about where we came from. Lovely. I think and Draco and Harry nod. We follow the Cullens inside the huge house and when we arrive at the door, a woman with honey chestnut hair is waiting for us. Her eyes are a bright gold just like the others and her skin is like milk. A man stands behind her, and he is just beautiful. Almost as beautiful as his son Jasper. I think adoringly. Wait what?! Harry and Draco think looking at me concerned. I shake my head and shrug. The man's hair is golden, with bouncy curls. His eyes are a golden color as well, with his skin just as white as his wife's.

"Hello. I am Esme. What a pleasure it is to meet you." The woman says shaking all of our hands. (Draco, mine, and Harry's at least.) "Hermione." I say cautiously. "This is Draco, and Harry." I say gesturing to the boys in question. The man walks up to introduce himself. "Hello. I am Carslile. It is a pleasure to meet you." He says shaking our hands. He gives us a warm smile like his wife and I can't help but feel welcomed. Or maybe that's just Jasper... Esme gestures for us to sit down, and tells us to sit on the couch. We do that and I sit smushed between Harry, and Draco. I lay my head on Harry's shoulder, and they both grab my hands.

"Alright. I don't want you hear any longer than necessary so please, tell us your stories." Rosalie snarls from the corner of the room next to Emmett. "Okay, but you all might want to go first, considering our stories are going to be very long." Harry says from beside me. Rosalie rolls her eyes and says that Alice should go first. "Okay." Alice says cheerfully. "I don't remember my human life, or who turned me. I only know that I went through three days of torture before finding out I needed to find Jasper. I waited for years for him to come, and when he did. We set in search of the Cullens. We have been with them ever since." She finishes.

"What do you mean you 'found out you had to find Jasper'?" Draco asks and Alice laughs. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to mention. I can see the future." Draco, Harry, and I all groan. "Merlin! Please, oh please not like Trawleney!" I moan and Alice looks confused. "Who?"

"Oh. Trawleney is someone who said she could see the future, and kept predicting my death." Harry says rolling his eyes. "In a way, she was right you know." He adds looking at me. "Trawleney was never, ever, ever, right." I say arguing. "Well. In her defence, I did die." He says and I refuse to see his side of the argument. "I am not listening to you. Trawleney was a mental weirdo." I say rolling my eyes. Alice chooses then to speak again, "Oh, well. I don't actually predict the future. I can just see what's going to happen. The future is always changing, people make decisions, and then change them." She smiles at the end and I realize, she's not lying. I read something about vampires and special gifts awhile back, and how they have gifts that they gained as a vampire. So, maybe she's not nutters like Trawleney.

"Jazz. You want to go next?" Alice says turning to Jasper. He nods and sighs. "Alright." He starts, his southern accent drawing out. "I was born in 1865, and I was turned into a vampire by the vampiress Maria. Now, Maria was not the kindest vampire, she turned me because she found out about my power. I am an empath. Maria made me turn newborns, and then kill them when the war was over. Eventually, I got sick of turnin' and then killin', so I stopped when I was going to kill my brother. Peter. He was just trying to save his mate, Charlotte, so I didn't kill him. I let him an' his mate go. They ran, and I don' see them very often anymore. Now, Maria was gettin' more distant. I foun' out later that she was trying to kill me. So, I ran away, and found Alice. We went lookin' for the Cullens, and found them a while later. I've been living drinking animal blood ever since." He finished looking at me. God, I just want to kiss him... I think. What!? Harry and Draco think looking at me angrily. "Sorry." I mutter and the Cullens look at us like we're crazy. "Emmett. You want to go next?" Edward says changing the subject. Emmett nods and starts,

"Well. See I was hunting a bear with my human friends. Stupid, stupid decision. Anyway, I was hunting and the bear saw us. It was coming after us, and my friends ran away. I couldn't find them. The bear saw I was the only one left, and started to claw at me. Now, Rose came along and killed the bear. Then she took me to Carslile where I was turned into a vampire. I have been with Rose ever since." He says, and kissed Rosalie's cheek at the end. I smile knowing that they're happy with each other. "Rose? You want to go next?" He asks face in her neck. She nods and looks at us with a scowl.

"I wanted what every girl wanted. I wanted a family, a beautiful husband, I wanted to grow old and have grandkids. Now, my father found me a beautiful husband and he was the nicest of men. He was also very, very rich. So, one of my friends, Margaret, had just had a baby, and I went to see her. I stayed a little too late. As I was walking home I found my fiance' drunk with some of his friends. Now he said, "Look at her. Isn't she beautiful?" All of his friends agreed except one, who shouted, "No. I can't tell with all her clothes on." They all agreed. Then they ripped my clothes off and raped me. They then left me in the streets to die. Carslile found me and turned me into a vampire. I wanted revenge. So I gathered up all of Richard's friends and him, and put them in two rooms. I killed all of his friends, and saved him for last. I wore my wedding dress, and looked him in the eye when I drained him. The reason I saved him for last was so he knew what was coming for him. I went hunting, and found Emmett. We have been together ever since." She says, and I look at her with understanding. I know exactly what she went through. Well, not exactly... but parts. "Edward. Why don't you go next?" She asked looking at Edward. He nodded and started,

"Well. My parents and I fell ill with the spanish influenza in 1918. My father died first, Sir Edward Masen. My mother asked the physician, Dr. Carslile Cullen, to change me. To save my life, before she died. Carslile acted on his wishes, and saved me in the only way he knew how, he brought me to his house, and turned me into a vampire. I actually had a rebellious strike where I killed the worst people of society. I later regretted everything I did, and went back to Carlisle's way of life." He finished with a shrug of his shoulders. He grabbed Bella's hand and she squeezed it. "Carslile do you want to go next?" Carslile nodded and looked to us with a smile,

"I was born to a priest who wanted nothing more than to kill vampires, witches, wizards, and werewolves." Harry, Draco and I cringed at the mention of witches and wizards. "I was helping to hunt these creatures when I didn't get to stab one of the vampires. It bit me, turning me into a vampire. I didn't want to kill humans, I thought it was horrible how people did that. I never saw my father again. Now, I had so much compassion, toward not killing humans, that I decided to work as a doctor. I worked as a doctor for years saving lives. One day, there was a seventeen year old boy, dying of the spanish influenza. I saved his life, at his mother's wishes, and then found Esme. She will tell you her story in a minute. I then found Rosalie, and hoped that Edward, and Rosalie would be mates. They only loved each other as brother and sister. Rose found Emmett, and I turned him at her wishes. Alice, and Jasper came and they joined our little 'family'. That is how it all started. Esme, love, do you want to go next?" He finished looking at Esme. (**A/N I know Carslile joined the Volturi. I didn't want to include that... it's boring.)**

Esme nodded and started her story, "I was devastated after losing my baby. I was so upset I decided to jump off a cliff. I did, and they found my body. They didn't even bother trying to help me, they just sent me to the morgue. Carlisle heard my heart beating, barely but it was still beating, then he turned me into a vampire,and we lived happily. That is how it came to be at this moment." She said. Her story was definitely the shortest. Then Rosalie spoke up, "Okay. Now, we've all told our stories. Why don't you go now." Draco, Harry, and I nodded and all tensed up. Our stories were terrible. "I'll go. Mine is the shortest." Draco said looking at Harry and I for confirmation. I nodded and he looked at our hands.

"The reason we know what all of you are is because I was a wizard, and Hermione is a witch, and Harry is also a wizard. Just thought I'd let you all know. I was born because my father needed an heir. I never had a loving childhood, I was abused, and used as spell practice, for my father. I would spend a lot of my time at my best friend Blaize Zabini's house. My father always said I wasn't good enough, and I was stupid. I always wanted to impress my father. So, when I got my Hogwarts letter, Blaise and I were etastic. Then my father said I couldn't hang out with Blaise anymore. You see, Blaise was a halfblood. I was devastated. I went to Hogwarts where I met Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter." A tear fell down my cheek at Ron's name. "I hated them. Potter was always so popular, and amazing. I was supposed to be popular and amazing. I hated Weasley because he was a poor b-b-b-blood traitor. I was, of course, sorted into Slytherin. Home of the snakes, home of the cunning, and evil. I became friends with Crabbe, and Goyle. That year not much happened. Second year, the basilisk went loose. Basilisks are six hundred foot long snakes. The snake petrified the muggleborns, and got rid of all the problems, I had with that school. One day, Crabbe and Goyle were acting weird." He paused glaring at Harry. "Turns out that they were actually Potter and Weasel using a polyjuice potion. That is where you can disguise yourself using a potion. Oh, guess who saved the day? Potter, Weasley, and the muggleborn Granger. Now, there is a different word for muggleborn, which I don't prefer to say anymore-" I interrupted him saying, "Mudblood. The word is mudblood. It means dirty blood. That you're not as superior as the Purebloods. Which is what Draco was." He glared at me and said, "I told you not to say that anymore." I responded with, "Dray, it's just a word. Words don't matter to me." He sighed and continued on with his story, "Where was I... oh yes, third year began, and oh yeah, that was the year Potter became scared of dementors." Harry shuddered at the name of the creature. "Dementors are creatures that can suck the soul out of you. They take away all the happiness, and only leave the sadness. Now, a mass murderer, who was innocent, named Sirius Black, had escaped and was on the loose. Not much else happened that year, besides all the break ins, in the school. Er, fourth year. More Potter attention. Yahoo. So, that was the year of the triwizard tournament. In the tournament you, Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, Fleur De' Clare, and Viktor Krum, had to fight dragons, fight mermaid like creatures, and go into a maze that tried to kill you." He looked at Harry and said, "Harry, I am really really sorry for what happened." Harry nodded with tears in his eyes and Draco continued, "Harry can explain what happened in the maze. Fifth year. Umbridge." All three of us shuddered at her name. "That women loved pink, and cats more than anything. Potter, Granger, and Weasel had created Dumbledore's Army. I did not want to join. So, I had joined Umbridge's club, and went against Potter. We eventually found out where the DA were hiding and stopped their club.

Then my father had to do a job for the Dark Lord, and he had to get a prophecy. He failed, and Potter and the morons won. Sixth year. Oh god, sixth year was bad. Almost as bad as seventh year... Since my father had failed to get the prophecy, I was assigned a mission by the Dark Lord, after getting the dark mark." He paused and rolled up his sleeve. It was a barely-there snake coming out of a head that he showed the Cullens.

"Now, the mission was to kill the best wizard of all time. Albus Dumbledore. Now, the Dark Lord knew I was going to fail, so he assigned it for me to do as payback to my father. The Dark Lord assigned me this mission, and I did everything I could to get it done. Nothing I tried worked. Until the end of that year, when I fixed the vanishing cabinet. That cabinet had a place in a dark shop, where all the Death Eaters could come in to Hogwarts. I let them all into Hogwarts, and they killed people. I tried to kill Dumbledore, but alas, I couldn't do it. My godfather, Severus Snape, had to." He paused and looked at Harry and I. "Rest in peace Snape." We said simultaneously. "So, Dumbledore was dead and summer started. I was tortured by my aunt, Bellatrix, and I was tortured by the Dark Lord himself. Finally, it was time for seventh year. Now, Blaise and I were friends again, since my father was in Azkaban, wizard prison, and my mum didn't care. She just wanted me to be happy and alive. Blaise and I noticed that the "Golden Trio" were absent that year. The golden trio being Harry, Weasel, and Hermione. That was the year the Dark Lord had to stay in my house." He shuddered. "You do not want to know what he did. At all." I shuddered to just thinking about what Draco had been through. "That year the Carrows had to teach lessons. Now, in every class you had to either torture another student, or be tortured. I had to torture, Longbottom, Finnegan, and four others I don't remember the name of. I stopped after I realized I was turning out like my father. I started hating my father when he didn't care about me anymore. So, I joined the light. I asked Andromeda Tonks, my good aunt and by far my favorite, if I could join the light. She agreed, and told me I would be a spy like my godfather. So I was. I then went back to school, and had class. One of the Carrows ordered me to torture Luna. I didn't do it. She looked at me with the most grateful eyes I have ever seen. Then, the Carrows tortured me for about twenty minutes, until they told me to use the Crucio on Blaise. I didn't. I would never, ever, ever, hurt Blaise. He was my best friend in the world. I will never forget him. Then came round Christmas Break where, oh god, I went back to the Manor. I had just gotten home when the snatchers had three people with them. One was Hermione Granger, one was Ronald Wealey, and another I had no idea who. Man he was ugly. But I figured, it was Harry Potter. My horrid aunt Bella asked me to see if it was Potter, and the m-m-mu-you know what. I looked at them each, and then said no. Bella then looked in Hermione's bag, and found the Gryffindor sword. She then said that the boys needed to go to the cellar, and that she needed some girl time. I helped put the boys in the cellar and then walked slowly back upstairs. I then saw Hermione being Crucioed. Oh my god, I will never forget her screams of agony. Then she asked her questions. Hermione never spoke. Hermione can tell you what happened next, as I do not want to talk about that.

A while later my old house elf came, Dobby. He was a free elf, and he was always my favorite. He saved Hermione, Harry, and Ron. He also took Luna, and Ollivander out of the cellar. When Luna was staying at my house, I fed her, I helped her, and she slowly fell in love with me. I fell in love with her too. God I will never forget that amazing spirit... Luna was so amazing..." He trailed off and I elbowed him softly. "Right, right. Back to the story. So, they all escaped and Christmas Break ended. I went back to Hogwarts, and found that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were back. They said they were looking for something. I didn't help look. I couldn't. I just... I couldn't blow my cover. Snape would've killed me. So, they, I think, found what they were looking for, and the Final Battle happened. This is where I was turned. I was actually fighting against my father. He had just killed my mum, and I was pissed. My mum was one of the only people I cared about. I loved her so much. Then, I finally killed him. But before I did. I did something I will never forget. I used the sectumsempra on him. That spell is where you get sliced to pieces, and you can't heal, unless you know the healing spell. I used it on him, and grabbed some mud. I put the mud into his blood and said, "Look who the mudblood is now."" He was smiling at the end and I even smiled a little. "Then, I was walking around, killing other Death Eaters when I came across Greyback..." He shuddered squeezing his eyes shut, "He was eating Blaise Zabini." At the gasps from around the room I supplied, "Greyback was a werewolf. A horrible, horrible, horrible, one." Draco nodded and then continued, "I was shocked. I stood there hearing Blaise's screams and I avadad Greyback. Greyback died and I ran to Blaises side. Blaise was looking at me with tears rolling down his cheeks. He then told me, "Draco, you're my best friend. Please, just kill me." So I said I was sorry, and I killed him. I ended his pain. Then I felt something on my neck. It stung so bad. I couldn't see anything but black. I could feel fire everywhere. I heard Hermione yell, "Malfoy!" Then she came to me and I don't know what happened next. When I awoke, the war was over and Harry had won. But many lives were lost. Hermione, and Harry were the only ones who had known I wouldn't hurt anyone, so they became my friends. We decided to move to Forks, and got here last night." He finishes and I hug him, not paying any attention to how cold he was. He hugged me back and we sat there for a few moments until Emmett broke the silence.

"So, you guys went through a war?" We all nodded and he stood there for a second then grinned, "Could you show us a spell." Draco, Harry, and I laughed and I nodded. "Draco can't do magic anymore, well some magic, so he can't but Harry and I can." Draco nodded and said, "I can still do occlumency, and if I really focus, I can still turn into an animal." He said shrugging. "Although, I don't normally like to do that, because I feel like I want to eat myself. So..." He trailed off and everyone laughed.

"Harry and I can do all the other stuff though." I said smiling. "Oooh! Can you turn me into something?" Emmett asked excitedly. "That's stereotype. We cannot turn you into something." Harry and I say together, rolling our eyes. "But I can levitate you? Or, I can send a patronus to Minerva? Or, I can make a painting move?" I say offering options. "I can put an extension charm on something to make it so your whole arm can fit in it..." I trail off and Emmett says, "What's a patoonus?" I laugh and say, "A patronus, is an animal made of mist, that can speak with a human voice and..." I trail off at Emmett's lost expression. "You sound like a walking book or something." He mutters looking at Draco and Harry, "Is she always like that?" He asks worried. "Yes. She is worse at times." Harry and Draco say together. I laugh again and say, "How about I just show you a few spells. Okay?"

Emmett nods enthusiastically and says, "Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay!" Over and over again. I smile and say, "Alright. Expecto Patronum!" I thought of when I found out Harry wasn't dead. That he was alive. I thought of when Ron had just said something stupid and Harry, and I were laughing, posing for a picture from Colin Creevey. A silver wolf pounced out of my wand and danced around the room. It turned to face me and put its nose on my nose.

"Hey Minerva! It's so nice to talk to you! We all miss you, Neville, and Luna lots. We hope you're all doing well. Tell me, did you find anything on the veil that Sirius fell through? We would love to know. We hope the school year is going well and cannot wait to see you in a few months. Love always, Hermione." i finish speaking and speak to the animal directly. "Take this to Mcgonnagal. Don't bother her if she's teaching, or in the Great Hall." It nods and runs out the window and into the night.

"Why do you have a wolf?" Harry asks from beside me. "You know Remus and I were. Besides, Teddy is my little angel. You know that." I say looking down at the thought of Remus. Harry nods and says, "Mine changed when we met Sirius. It's a dog now." I smile sadly and say, "I know Harry, I know." I then look at Emmett. "Is there anything else you wish to see or can we get back to story time?" Emmett shrugs and Rosalie speaks. "How about you get on with the stories." I nod and begin to tell my story...


End file.
